The present invention relates to a semi-enclosed applicator useful for distributing substances onto target surfaces. The present invention also relates to such an applicator which also contains a substance for application to the surface of a target object. More particularly, the present invention relates to such applicators wherein the substance may be released from the applicator material and distributed upon the surface of the target object, then removed from the surface and absorbed by the applicator.
In the art of dispensing, articles have been developed which are coated or impregnated with useful substances intended to be utilized when the article is contacted with a target surface. While there are advantages with having the substance present on or near the surface of such articles, there is often the drawback that the useful substance is unprotected and is subject to inadvertent contact before intended use. Inadvertent contact may lead to contamination of the substance, loss of the substance onto surfaces other than the desired target surface, and/or contamination of such other surfaces with the substance. Moreover, the use of such articles to manually apply a substance to a surface of an object frequently results in exposure of a user""s hands to the substance. At the very least such a scenario results in a waste of product and is undesirable from an aesthetic standpoint and, at worst, results in excessive exposure of the user to potentially harmful, toxic, or otherwise undesirable substances.
Other common approaches involve dispensing a substance such as a cleaner or protectant from a bottle or other closed vessel onto the target surface, then utilizing a sponge, towel, brush, or other implement to distribute the product on the surface and, if desired, absorb any excess product, potentially with another implement or substrate. Such practices are commonplace with surfaces such as glass, countertops, and other kitchen and bathroom surfaces. While such practices are widely accepted, they often result in inefficient use of product and/or contact with the substances involved. Moreover, utilizing such an implement typically only provides one type of material surface for use in contacting the substance and the target surface. Applying the substance to the applicator from a vessel at the point of use likewise often results in inefficient use of product and/or contact with the substances involved.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an applicator for applying a substance to a target surface which permits greater control by the user during the application process.
It would also be desirable to provide such an applicator which permits the user to apply a substance to a target surface with reduced messiness and waste of the substance.
It would further be desirable to provide such an applicator which provides multiple surfaces of diverse materials and/or multiple substances for use in multiple tasks.
The present invention provides a semi-enclosed applicator for distributing a substance onto a target surface and a method for making such an applicator. The applicator has a first side, a second side, and an internal cavity between the first and second sides. The applicator further includes at least one opening, such that the internal cavity is externally accessible, and, in a preferred embodiment, the applicator further comprises: (a) a substantially non-absorbent fibrous material on one of the first and second sides; (b) a substantially absorbent fibrous material on the other of the first and second sides; and (c) a substantially fluid-impervious barrier layer within the internal cavity adjacent the non-absorbent material.
The present invention also provides a semi-enclosed applicator for distributing a substance onto a target surface, the applicator having a first side, a second side, and an internal cavity between the first and second sides. The applicator further includes at least one opening, such that the internal cavity is externally accessible, and the applicator further comprises: (a) a substantially fluid-impervious barrier layer within the internal cavity adjacent one of the sides; and (b) a rupturable fluid-containing reservoir located between the barrier layer and the side.